


Talk dirty to me (trumpets)

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Porny Sterek tumblr prompts [17]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Stiles, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Marking, Oral, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Spanking, Top Derek, Voyeurism, amen, cum slut stiles, misuse of the word pup, needy Stiles, scenting kink, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT; Sterek with just a lot of dirty talk? Like Derek calling Stiles pup and teasing about how hungry is hole is and Stiles has pretty much completely lost it and can't do anything but beg. Maybe a little bit of humilitation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk dirty to me (trumpets)

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Stiles get’s off on it. He once explained to Derek, blush high on his face that it was because Derek didn’t speak normally, that he loved how Derek just couldn’t help himself. That it made him so fucking hard he couldn’t think.

And honestly, Derek loved doing it, loved watching the way Stiles flushed and arched up, mouth open and silent cries falling as Derek practically snarled out all the filthy, dirty things he wanted to do to the teenager.

It had started out with the little things, Derek muttering into the pink of Stiles’ thigh how pretty he looked spread out on the bed for him, how fucking good he tasted being mentioned when Derek pulled his tongue from the winking rim of Stiles’ ass as the teen whined and grabbed for the headboard wildly. 

It fell so fast, slipped and slipped until he didn’t think before he spoke, gasping out praises and promises into the shell of Stiles’ ear at a fucking dinner while Scott was in the bathroom, hand sliding over Stiles’ thigh. 

"Can’t wait to get you home, make you sob my name over and over again, you make the prettiest sounds when my mouth is on your cock, pup. Wanna make you scream when we’re done here. Think I can make you cum here and now? Jerk off that hard little cock under the table. Bet you’d love it."

Now he can’t fucking stop, his wolf preening at the glazed look Stiles get’s in his eye when Derek barks at him too “Turn over and present your tight little ass, pup. Can’t wait to feel you around my cock, I’m going to fucking wreck you. Have you so damn full you can’t think about anything but me. Understand?”

It’s like a floodgate. Sometimes he feels guilty about the way he talks, when he calls Stiles his little fucking cum slut and slaps against the boys ass, bites over his shoulders and coos about how nice that dotted skin looks, hot and pink from his stubble. How filthy Stiles’ is when he pleads for Derek’s cock in him, makes Stiles bury his face into the pillow to hide his sobs when he thrusts into him.

All it takes though is a broken moan from Stiles and he’s right back at it, hushing him with grunted out whines about how good he feels, stretched around him, so hot and perfect. 

Sometimes he’s not so nice though, sometimes he’ll pull on Stiles’ hair and snarl that he’s all Derek’s. Noone else is going to get near that slutty little hole, about how only Derek can make him sound like that, make him cum so hard he blacks out and wakes up wanting more. Little ass so fucking desperate for him, anyway he can get it.

Yeah Stiles … Stiles definitely loved it, and Derek would give him anything he wanted.

Not that this was a hardship.

He grins to himself, smug and hungry and glances down to where Stiles has his mouth stretched wide, swollen and wet around Derek’s cock, cheeks stained and eyes low and dark, pupils blown as he swallows around Derek’s tip, slurping obscenely. 

"That’s it pup, put those cock sucker lips to good use, make me cum and afterwards I’ll eat you out, fuck you open and sloppy on my tongue. I’ll make you scream, baby. That’s it."

He grabs a fistful of soft, sex mused hair and pushes Stiles down, further onto his dick, tossing his head back as the hot, wet cavern of the teens mouth swallows him down. 

Not a hardship, _at all._


End file.
